Day 2. A Job for their Journey
This is how the Shadow Wielders is gonna get some Money from many Job for their Journey in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Shu: '''(Narrating) After that Day, I woke and wondering why that Creature stole those Pictures from me and my friends. and I don't know why. Next day Shu went to see his friends and Marumaro give him a Drink '''Shu: '''Thank you. '''Kluke: Do you all think we'll always be together like this? Marumaro: '''I'm sure hope so. '''Jiro: '''How come? Where did that come from? '''Marumaro: '''Oh, well, you now. Just thinking out loud. '''Jiro: '''Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right? '''Marumaro: '''You have that from your Mum, Maro? '''Jiro: '''You know for something, no more cupcakes for you. Boy, today's turning out to be sad. '''Zola: '''Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief. '''Jiro: '''No. You know what it is? We don't want do normal life. That's all! So, how about this? We all go have an adventure! And why do we want one! Because we haven't gone once this entire life! Many People, and Town. So we have to pack out stuff and go. They didn't say anything '''Jiro: No? Why? Shu: '''Don't you realized we don't have munny. And my grand pa won't let me have one. '''Zola: '''I used to be a Captain of Jibra, but I don't that Castle was mine. '''Jiro: '''I see, maybe something else like that. They all left the Forever Rock '''Kluke: We're going to the Kingdom! They went to the Kingdom and they catch up with them, and they all look at the poster Jiro: '''Tomorrow, we can win this. You and I will have to win from the finals! That way, no matter who wins. The five of us will split the price. '''Shu: '''Alright! Sure! '''Marumaro: You will gonna clean up! Kluke: '''Go get him. '''Jiro: Is a Promise! Now, let's get down to business. All we need some supplies for our journey. How much can we get? Zola: '''Food. Supplies. And even some Magic's. '''Jiro: '''Okay. How many money's we have? They count their money '''Jiro: '''Just 2000 of them? That's only for a Three of Us to get. We get some jobs around at the Kingdom. Once you have all the Money, come see me. He left '''Marumaro: '''I thought he would help us? After they got all the Money, they finally all the supplies '''Jiro: '''Alright! We did it! Now, let's have a Break. For tomorrow. Hours later They are watching the Sunset '''Shu: So... There are other places around here, right? Jiro: '''Maybe. We'll never know once we find one. '''Shu: '''And how long do we get there? '''Zola: '''Have no clue. If we have to, we'll think of Something else like that. '''Kluke: '''So, suppose to get to another world. And how will you feel, Jiro? '''Jiro: '''Hmm... Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this place. If there are any other places out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other lands... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right? '''Shu: I don't know. He lay down the Ground '''Jiro: '''That's right. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just wondering around Village and the Kingdom. It's a same Adventures that we had. So we have to go. '''Zola: '''You been thinking alot lately, haven't you? '''Jiro: '''Thanks to you, Zola. If you would have been here, none of this would ever happened. Zola, Thank you. '''Zola: '''You're welcome.